Love's not easy
by Maggie178
Summary: I think I was happy before I was in love and I was certainly happier when I met love. But what happens when you meet two different loves? I know. I lived it." Will Ness be able to choose? Post BD. Jake/Ness story in Nessie's POV. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: I'm the new girl

_Prologue_

_I think I was happy before __I was in love and I was certainly happier when I met love. But what happens when you meet two different loves? I know. I lived it. The answer is that it can destroy you. Not in a physical way but in a much deeper and painful way._

_But love has never been easy. The point of love is to fight for it. Even if that takes to lose like half of your body liquids on tears._

I'm the new girl

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._ That's the only thing I could think. My brain was twisted by the nerves.

"Okay, honey, I love you but my head is going to explode. You've been thinking that for almost four hours." My dad told me as if I was stupid. I didn't listen to him, though, and kept thinking 'Oh my God' again and again. I was too nervous to stop.

Then Alice came towards me. "You don't have to be nervous. We've been through this like a hundred times, it isn't so hard to make friends. Trust me." How couldn't I trust Alice? If there was someone that could calm me in a moment like this one was my aunt Alice. I loved her so much.

Emmett was watching T.V on the sofa next to Jake. Rosalie was standing on the other corner of the living room watching at me. Rosalie's been always more like my second mother than my aunt. I still had some faded memories about her holding me in her arms when I was a baby. Alice, on the other hand, was more like my big sister.

In the last couple of years I had learnt how to control my gift. I can touch people without showing my thoughts. They are only shown when I want to. Although I looked as old as the rest, I was 6 and In a few weeks I'll be 7. Grandpa says I will have 7 for the rest of my _eternity, _he says I'll reach full maturity then._  
_

"Yeah and boys will die to sit next to you." Emmett said turning his head to show me a wide smile. Although uncle Em always said inappropriate things I liked him very much and he always knew how to make me laugh. I smiled back at him.

Jacob growled at Emmett giving him an 'I'm gonna rip you apart' kind of look. I suppose Jasper felt the wave of anger. "Calm down." Jazz told him as if he was a tame dog. Why would Jake growl at Emmett? I couldn't find anything bad on his commentary. Dad should have been the one who growled, he's always been overprotective. _Did you forget you're going to school for the first time?_ My conscience said. School! I became nervous again. _Oh my God!_

An alarm rang. "It's time!" Alice said smiling to me. She was very happy too. She liked school and now we were going together, this make her happier.

_Oh God!_ I thought again. I looked in the mirror once more and went outside with the others. They climbed on their cars as I got in the Volvo with dad, mum and Alice. I looked through the window and waved at Carlisle and Esme, who were in the front door. Esme threw me a kiss with both hands and I laughed. Grandma always found a way to show you her immense love, it didn't matter how. Dad smiled when he heard my thought and he started driving to school.

_Daddy what if they don't like me?_ I asked through thoughts. I was really worried and I knew I was boring my family because they thought school wasn't to make friends but to keep the cover.

"Sweetie, they will like you. Everybody likes you." _Yeah right. Every father says that to her daughter. _"Yes, every father says that, but not every vampire father." _Lame joke dad, lame joke. _"I'm serious. I don't know, you have this _thing_ that makes everybody like you." He said, still not convincing me.

"Your father is right. When you were a little girl every vampire who came to help us against the Volturi liked you, even those Romanian vampires." Mummy told me. Of course I had listen that story many times. I knew I wouldn't get any good answer from my parents so I just calmed myself and waited until we arrived to school.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" Mum asked smiling. I thought she was kidding me.

"No , mum, I think I can do that for myself. It's not too hard to say 'My name is Nessie'." But she looked at me pretty angry. "No! You have to say your _real_ name, not your nickname."

"Mum, what a hypocrite! When you were at school you introduced yourself as 'Bella' not 'Isabella'." I couldn't tell them my name was Reenesme, it's not a very common name, you know?

"Because I didn't have such a lovely name."

"Love, don't say that. Your name is beautiful." Dad told her as we parked. She looked at him in the eyes. "Oh honey, in this case your opinion doesn't count."

"Oh yeah?" And then they kissed. _Ew!_ "C'mon, your brothers now. I don't want them to think I'm more freak than I already are!" And I went off the car.

I walked as human as possible trying to copy my family. I could feel _their_ looks as we went to reception and asked for our schedules. I had classes with almost everyone except for biology.

Emmett laughed. "She inherit that from you, Edward."

As dad always did, he ignored him. "What do yo have first?" He asked me.

I looked at my schedule. "Maths, then Chemistry and then Biology."

"Oh, I have Maths." Dad said. _Oh no! Why God?_

"You know I can hear your thoughts right?" Everybody laughed because they could figure out what I had thought.

"Oh Jazz, we have Chemistry together!" She jumped and kissed him while he put his arms across her waist. _Oh, c'mon!_

"Could you please behave like brothers and sisters! You're getting on my nerves!" They all laughed but me. I was serious.

"Let's go, darling, your first class." We went to the class and sat on a table in the middle of the class. Everyone was staring at me and my dad was listening to everything they were thinking. _Could this be more embarrassing?_ Apparently yes. A guy started staring at me and winked. _For God's sake, please don't listen to his mind!_ He growled a little bit, only I could hear him. _Too late._

The class was very boring and after a while I just stopped listening to everything Mr. Crows said. When we finally got out of the class I waved to dad and went to Chemistry.

Alice and Jasper were sitting down. I sat on a table on my own very embarrassed because everyone started staring again.

The teacher entered to the classroom. "Okay, everyone sit down and stop talking." Looking some students in particular, including my aunt and my uncle. "My name is Mr. Fitzergald." He said as he wrote it on the blackboard. Then the door opened and a pale, red-haired girl entered.

"I'm sorry." Said the girl. It looked like she had been running.

"Please, sit down." Mr. Fitzergald told her.

Every table was full except for mine. I made her a sign with the hand so she could sit next to me. _Okay, now Ness introduce yourself._

"Hi." I said shyly. _She's not going to bite, you know?_ "I'm Reenesme Cullen, but you can call me Ness." She smiled.

"I'm Julie, Julie Rottenbul." She looked like a nice girl; I just wanted to read her mind. _God I really envy dad for his gift._

The professor taught us the names of the different element of the periodic table. It was too simple.

"Can you tell me wich is the first alkali metal in the periodic table?" I raised my hand too fast for any human. "Lithium." I said. After many minutes I turned to the girl.

"Do you like chemistry?"

"I wish. I don't understand anything." She sighed.

"I can help you if you want."

She looked at me. "That would be great."

The bell rang. "What do you have now?" I asked.

"Biology."

"Really? So do I!" I told her smiling. She showed me a wide smile. "Let's go then. I don't wanna be late for another class."

We sat on the first table in front of the teacher's desk. Alice passed through the door and waved me. Then she moved her lips saying 'I'll see you in the cafeteria.'

Julie stood thinking and then asked me. "You know her?"

"She's my sister." It was time to tell our old fake story. "Well, my adopted sister actually."

"Oh." Like if something she was thinking has just make sense. "Does she knows?"

"Yes, we are all adopted. I'm the youngest."

She didn't surprised when I told her that. "How many of you are?"

"Seven including me." We were a lot, even for a vampire clan. "And you? Do you have any brothers?"

"One. Peter's my twin."

Then the professor arrived, "Quiet everyone. You may call me Mrs. Pratt or just professor, as you wish. Please open your folders." She waited for everyone to take them. "Raise your hand how many of you checks the calories of food?"

Of course I didn't raised my hand and neither did Julie but another ten girls raised her hands. "Now, how many of you checks the quantity of fats and carbohydrates?" No one raised his hand. "Well, calories isn't the most important thing. You have to take in count fats and carbohydrates. And most important you have to check if it has food additives because most of them are toxic and carcinogenic." Then she started explaining about how to read and check well calories of a "Nutrition Fact" table. Later she gave us one table to each one and told us to count the calories by using fats, carbohydrates and proteins.

The bell rang again. It was time for launch. Julie and I went to the cafeteria. I saw my family sitting on an empty table.

"Come here Ness." She told me while she was sitting on another table. There was a blond girl with blue eyes, a brunette and two other guys. The blond girl turned to me with admiration. "I'm Amy Scarfet. What's your name?"

I sat between her and Julie. "I'm Reneesme Cullen but please call me Ness." I said smiling and I knew mum was listening. Then I turned to the other girls. "I'm Maggie Breen." She smiled. Then the chestnut-brown boy looked at me. "My name is Christian Tenace." And then the other boy introduced. "Hi. I'm Ben, Ben Willys." I turned to look at my family and Emmett waved.

"Who is that guy?" Amy asked interested.

"He's my brother Emmett and that one next him is his girlfriend." Rosalie looked_ really_ angry.

"Your brothers are really cute. I wouldn't be able to live in that family." Maggie smiled. My family was going to laugh at that, I was sure.

Julie bit a piece of pizza and looked at me, "You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." _I knew I had to invent some new excuses for not eating, well probably is going to be more believable if I get used to eat. Ugh!_

I told them the story of my strange yet 'cute' family before going to gym. The coach split the class in two groups to play volleyball. They were stunned of my skills at sports and I blushed every time they looked at me. The bell rang for last time today and we went to the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow Ness." Julie said walking towards her car.

"See you Jul." I turned to the silver Volvo. Dad was waiting there for me with mum and Alice.

"Hi sweetie." Dad said. "Did you liked school?"

"Very much. And I made some new friends."

Alice stared at me. "Told you so but why listen to Alice?"

"I trusted you." I protested.

"-Oh, they won't like me-" She imitated my voice perfectly.

I gave up. She was right. "I'll trust you next time. Promise."

After a few minutes we arrived home.

Carlisle opened the door and greeted me. "Hi sweetheart. We missed having you around today." Then Esme came and hugged me. "Did you made any friends?" I nodded.

"With brothers as cute as we, how wouldn't they like her?" Jazz said. _There you go. I was right._

"Yeah, that Amy girl isn't so bad." Emmett teased me. Rosalie growled and threw a book to him. _Yes, in my cute family we throw books to each other, just a fun game._

Jake came then and I hugged him. "How was your day?"

"Perfect." I said. I missed him. "Weren't you at school?"

He laughed. "Yes but I came here quickly so I could be here when you arrived." He was truly my best friend. Whenever I needed something he would be there for me.

"If you get low marks, don't even think of blaming me." I smiled.

"Like if I care about marks. You're way more important." He looked at me gently.

"Is that a compliment?" I said trying to make a sexy look.

"Of course, baby." _Has he just called me 'baby'?_ "Now, tell me about your day." We went to my room and I told him everything about my new friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Permission

**A/N: I totally forgot to write all this things in the last chapter so I'm going to do it now. Thank u VERY much for your reviews! I got home and yeah reviews!!!!!!!! This one is shorter than the last and probably the next chapter too but the rest won't be like this, promise!!!! so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (that makes me very sad!) but it's all Stephanie Meyer's :-). I don't get paid for this, my only payment are the reviews, so press that green button!!!**

Permission

The days continued it's own routine. Julie had became a close friend and I helped her with chemistry. Last week-end Jul invited me to her house so I could help her with biology. We were going to have a test that Monday. Of course dad told me not to go because it was too dangerous to have a strong bond with any human. But mom thought it was a great idea to have a friend and Alice was on my side too so I went to her house on Saturday. I had a great time. I also met her twin brother but he wasn't red-head as Julie was. He had a brownish-gold color. He had green eyes. I never saw such deepness in any other eyes. He realised I was watching so I turned around and started helping Julie.

She got B+ and she hugged me tight saying many 'Thank-you's. And although Julie was like my best friend it killed me that she only new a part of me. It was a continuous lie that just keep growing. And the worst of all, she trusted me.

The other guys were also my friends but I only saw them at launch and at gym. Amy was very kind and she was totally in love with Christian. We talked about it like a hundred times, usually on the phone.

"You have to ask him. He'll never know you're interested in him if you don't tell him!" I told Amy.

"But what if he says no?" She had no self-confidence.

"Then you'll say 'wrong answer, son of a bitch'." She laughed.

"Nessie!" Dad screamed from downstairs. "I'm on the phone!" I yelled.

"I gotta go; my mom needs help with dinner, again." She laughed. "Thanks Ness. See ya."

"Bye Amy" I pressed the 'end' botton. Then I went downstairs.

"I don't want to hear you talking like that again." Dad scolded me. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, I'm not deaf but that doesn't mean I'm going to change it."

"Remember when she was a sweet and nice little girl?" Emmett asked everyone teasing me. Jazz laughed. Then I saw Jake.

"Are you ever going back to La Push?" I asked obviously joking.

"Want me to leave?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No but sometimes it gets annoying having your best friend dog around all the time." He just laughed and sat on the sofa. I yawned. It was getting late and I had school the next day so I thought it was time to go to bed. "Bye everyone." I said while I went upstairs. "Bye Sweetie." Dad said kindly.

I had to admit it. I had a great family. I wouldn't trade them for anything. I changed and put on my pyjamas. 'Turu tun tun tun' I had sms from Jul.

Thanq VM Ness!

Luv Y4E! :-))

I smiled. She was never going to stop thanking me. Then I got in the bed and let my eyes close slowly.

I woke up with Alice looking at me. "What time is it?" I asked half-asleep.

"7 a.m. Get up now or I'll have to drag you down stairs." Alice was always so sweet.

"I'll be right up." When I finally got up I dressed with an inhuman speed and went down. Everybody was waiting for me except one.

"Where's Jake?" I asked dad. "He slept in his house." I think he thought I really meant what I said the previous night. Jake usually slept here.

Once we arrived to school I waved the rest of my family and went with dad to maths. Mr. Crows was giving an equation class. I think it was after a minute and a half when I stopped listening. I just thought about Julie, Peter, Amy and Jake. All those people that I don't know why were my friends. It was really a gift of God that being what I am I could have such friends.

When class was over I went to chemistry an sat on my usual table with Jul. "Hey"

"Hi, Ness. Thank you for your help."

"Will you stop thanking? You're my friend, there's nothing for you to thank me."

"Well, actually I wanted to make you a little thanking gift."

"No way. I'm not accepting it." I told her.

"Yes way. Do you want to come with me this week-end camping? You know, with my family." _Could there be any better friend?_

"Really? That's amazing! Of course I want to go! Are you sure I won't bother?"

"Of course not. It'll be great. We have one extra sleeping bag so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Now I'll be the one thanking you!" I was too exited.

"No you won't. Just say one 'Thank you' and you'll regret it!" _I really wanna see that._ "Uh, I'm so scared!"

"Hey, you two stop talking." Mr. Fitzergald scolded us. Alice laughed a bit.

"Shut up, Alice." I said too low for any human ear. She smiled.

"You're always that rude to her?" Julie laughed. _How the hell did she heard what I said?_ Alice looked surprised. She must have noticed that too.

"Yeah, sometimes." I tried to smile but I was too confused. Even if she did heard something she could have only heard a whisper, too low to understand it.

I kept thinking that during the whole class. _Maybe I'm too paranoid, maybe I said it louder than I thought. No, Alice was surprised too._

The bell rang distracting me of my thoughts. "What's wrong?" Julie asked me. "Nothing" I lied. _Well, maybe I'm going crazy. I should talk to my family._

I also was thinking this during biology. _I got a theory, What if Jul had a high sense of hearing?_ And then my conscience interrupted me. _Sure Ness, that's the answer._

It was time for launch. I went with Julie to our usual table with the girls and boys. "Hey guys. How were the classes?"

"Super extra fun! A history surprise test was the extra ingredient to make my day perfect!" Maggie said sarcastically.

"Is it that fun? I knew I should had chosen history!" I continued her joke.

She laughed. "Thanks Ness. I really needed that."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Hey Ness, come after school to my house on Friday and bring your bag. We'll be back on Sunday. Do you think it's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled again.

Gym was very boring. We had no balls or any other kind of equipment because our coach said, and I quote, "We send the balls to wash." _Now what kind of excuse is that?_ So we had a lecture of volleyball. Then I left school and went to the parking lot. The shiny Volvo was waiting like always. "Hey dad."

"Hi Ness."

"Hello darling." Mom said. "Hi mom. I think I'm going crazy."

"What?"

"Yeah. You see, I was in chemistry and the professor scolded Julie and me for talking. Alice laughed about it and I told her very low so that only inhuman ears could hear it "Shut up, Alice." And then Julie heard what I said and said 'You're always that rude to her?' How mom? How did my friend Julie heard my inhuman conversation with Alice?"

Mom was stunned and looking me with wide open eyes. "I-I don't know Ness."

"Dad?" I turned to him. "I don't know, Sweetie."

And the mystery wasn't solved. _Yet._

That night I remembered Julie's invitation. "Dad!" I yelled.

"What darling?" He said from downstairs.

I went down. "Julie invited me to go camping this week-end with her family. Can I go?"

"Of course not, sweetie."

"Oh, c'mon dad. I'll be good!" I pouted like a seven year old girl. Then mom told me. "You can go Ness."

"Bella is too dangerous! She will be in the middle of the woods with three humans.."

"Four, she has a brother." I interrupted.

"Worse then, with four humans. And what if a deer or any other animal appears?" He was giving a good point.

"Then she will control herself. Give her a chance! You'll see what a great daughter we have." I really liked when my mom convinced dad. She was excellent at that.

"Yes! I won't disappoint you! I promise!" I said jumping.

**A/N: Press the green button and make me happy!!! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Camping

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight!! I do own Julie, Peter and a few secondary characters.**

Camping

I couldn't be more exited. I spent the last three days torturing my family. Dad was really annoyed that I was thinking about it all the time. Jasper, well let's say that we usually weren't in the same room because he got suffocated by the waves of excitement. And of course telling everyone every single thing I was going to do there. So everybody wanted me to leave.

Finally it was Friday. I was at gym with the other guys. Amy asked Christian out today at launch and he said yes! I've never seen her so happy.

"Okay, you can go now. Have a good week-end." Our coach said. Julie was as thrilled as me. We were both with big smiles all over the school.

"Come, Jul, I need to say goodbye to my brothers." I went with her to the parking lot. They were all waiting there. Of course Alice told them, I could see it in her smile.

"Everyone this is Julie, Julie my family." I said making a gesture with my hand. "Hi." She said timidly. "Well, we must go."

"I'll miss bothering you, little sis." Uncle Em said.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Jasper learn from him." They all laughed. I was going to miss them too. It didn't matter it was only for three days. I will miss them. _Oh I couldn't say goodbye to Jake!_

"Mom please tell Jake I'm going to miss him very much. Don't forget! Bye guys!" Mom hugged me tight. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis." I turned around and went to Julie's car.

"You really love your family don't you?"

"More than my own life." I never said more truthful words.

Jul got in the driver's seat while I opened the passenger's seat. Then we arrived to a beautiful yellow house. It had a white fence and a small stone path to the front door. When we opened the door we heard her dad's voice.

"That's you, honey?"

"Yeah it's me and Nessie." She said. I already felt comfortable in that house. Then Peter came from upstairs. "Why did you take so long sis?" And then his deep green eyes met mine. "Hi Nessie." He said smiling shyly. "Hi Pete." Returning his smile.

"We were saying goodbye to Nessie's family." She pulled my arm breaking our eye contact. "Let's greet my parents." Her parents were in the kitchen. Her mom was preparing food for the camping and her dad was drinking a cup of coffee.

"You remember, right? Jason and Lucy?" She said looking at her parents.

"Yes, of course." I approached and kissed their parent's on their cheeks. "Come, let's leave your bag in my bedroom." We went upstairs where there were four doors. Her parent's room, Pete's room, the bathroom and her room. It was very tidy and bright because of the huge window. "You want anything?"

"No thanks, well the bathroom would be okay."

"You know where is it. First door to the left."

The door was closed. I knocked twice just to check if there was someone inside. "Give me a minute." A voice said, which I identified as Peter's voice. I blushed. Then he came out and gazed me. I could see on his face that he was embarrassed too. We just stood there looking at each others eyes. A few seconds passed until he spoke.

"Mmm you needed the bathroom?"

"Yeah." I went in the bathroom but I looked at him before closing the door. He was going into his room and whispered. Of course I could hear it. "Damn, way to go idiot." I smiled and then it hit me. I was having a little crush. _Oh my God I'm having a crush for my best friend's brother. That's not good isn't it?_

"I was starting to think you got lost." Julie said when I came back.

" I think pizza and a lot of excitement aren't a good combination." She laughed.

"Were going in ten minutes. Are you ready?" She smiled.

"Yes, ready for the adventure."

We grabbed our bags and went downstairs.

"Are you ready girls?" Jason asked. We both nodded. "Could you call Peter?"

"Peter!" She yelled. "I'm going. Wait a second you little freak." He shouted.

"Hey, as far as I know you're as freak as I am." Then she looked at me as if she had just said too much. _Great, more things to add to her mystery._

Then he came down and we all walked to the car. I sat between Julie and Peter. _Awkward._ I found myself watching every move he make and even casting a glance when he was asleep. And then the worst happened. The last time I saw the clock was at midnight and my eyelids were falling. Then I fell asleep. The minute I woke up I was leaning on his shoulder. I straight up in a second.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." I said still shocked. _You're so stupid!_

"Don't worry its okay." He said smiling and added something in a very low voice. "I liked seeing you sleep." I felt like dad, hearing what others didn't want you to hear. I admit I had never slept so well in my life. We arrived early morning to a forest and a lake. It was a beautiful scene. The tents were very big. Five persons could have fitted perfectly. There were only two tents. One for Julie's parents and the other one for Peter, Julie and me. When we were finished we put our sleeping bags inside the tent.

"Why don't you kids go exploring while we prepare breakfast?" Lucy suggested. "Okay mom." Julie answered.

We entered the woods. I thought it was strange they didn't lose, of course I wouldn't get lost because I could just follow the scent and we weren't walking in a straight line either.

"So you come here a lot?" I asked trying to have some answers. _Maybe they know the path. _

"No, actually this is the first time. We were planning to make this camping trip like a month ago." And of course there were no answers. We were walking an hour when a herd of deer passed like a mile away. I felt my throat burn. _Focus Ness._ The weird thing was that we three turned our head back when _we _heard the deer.

"Y-You hear them?" Julie asked me stunned. _This time I am not crazy, she heard them and so had Peter._

"Hear what?" If I told her I heard it she would find out what I am. She looked very confused.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

We went back and had breakfast. Then we got in the tent and played cards. Julie never stopped looking at me, she was still shocked. At night we were all tired so we went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Julie leaving the tent. Pete wasn't there too. _Where could they go in the middle of the woods at three of the morning?_ I decided to wait 'til they arrive from wherever they went.

An hour passed and they didn't come. _Stupid freak twins._ I waited and waited. I was going to find out what was going on with Julie. Finally I heard somebody from outside. "Shh could you make less noises?" Peter hissed. Then they both entered in the tent and just stood there shocked to see me awake. "Ness, what are you doing?" Julie asked me very cautious.

"What am_ I_ doing? What are you two doing?" I said outraged.

"Nothing Ness." _Yeah right._

"Oh, so you just wanted to go for a walk in the middle of the night. Since when I'm that stupid?" I knew I was being aggressive but I couldn't stand this mystery anymore.

"Hey calm down Ness."

"No I won't. You can hear things that normal humans can't hear, like a herd of deer running a mile away and then you sneak out in the middle of the night. What the hell are you Jul?"

"Okay, okay." She said trying to calm me down. "Just sit down …and I'll tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4: Jul's story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! Stephanie Meyer does.**

Jul's Story

"First of all we both know I know you're as freak as me. And to answer your question.." She breathed heavily. "I'm a half vampire, half human."

"What!?" I couldn't believe it. _Another like me?_ "But your mom, she..."

"No she isn't. She's human. They both are. We were adopted." She finally was telling me all the truth.

"Why didn't you say so? I mean you could had told me that without saying you were half vampire." I looked at Peter and his green eyes. There was so much shame in them. "But I don't understand. I should hear your heartbeats faster and they're as normal as all the rest of the humans."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Like this?" And her beats turned out to be as fast as mine. I looked more confused and she laughed. "It's my gift. I can make the others think they see or hear the things I want."

"I have a friend that does something very similar." I was referring to Zafrina, the vampire from the Amazons.

"So what? You're a half too right?" I nodded.

"But I'm not adopted." They both looked at me very surprised. "You know Edward and Bella? They're my parents but we say we're adopted to keep the cover."

"You're mom survived?" Pete asked. I approached him and touched his forehead with my hand. I showed him my memories of my mom and when dad injected her the venom. "What are you doing?" Jul asked curious. "I'm showing my thoughts. It's my gift." When I was finished I took away my hand.

"You're very lucky." He said.

"So how were you adopted? Who were your real parents?"

Peter was the one who answered. "We didn't knew our father until we found him two years ago." Then she continued. "He lived in Australia, just south of Canberra. Our parents were travelling when a man in the street approached. He had two babies and seemed desperate. He said 'Take them, take them please or I'll suffer through the rest of my existence.' Of course mom and dad adopted us and they asked the man his name. He said 'Robert Crilon', and turned away. But two years ago they told... us the whole story." And her eyes turned red and a tear almost fell. I felt so much guilt for yelling at her, they both had passed through so much in their lives. "It was hard, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She blinked a couple of times to avoid the tears from falling. "Anyway, they offered us to visit Australia and see if we could find him. So we went and after four days we found him and he was still living in the street. Imagine his surprise when he saw us." But then she paused.

"And? Did he told you why he abandoned you?"

"Because our mother died." Peter said. "Giving us birth." Just like Nahuel but now I understand how lucky I was that my family was complete. "He didn't want to raise the cause of her lover's death. I can't blame him, it is very hard to survive such lost. He really loved our mother and all that was left in his heart was hate and pain." I just couldn't believe he could see it that way, of course what he said was right but it was too pure for a person to think it that way.

"So that's the end of our story." Julie told me.

"You're lucky you have Jason and Lucy, they're good parents." Trying to see the positive way.

"Yeah they're the best."

"But they know what you are?" I asked.

"No, no, we were alone when we find Robert. Well, you must be tired; do you want to go to sleep?"

"Sure. Wait, one last tiny question. You were hunting right?" I asked curious.

"Right." She smiled. I could see how relief she was now that I knew her how she really was. We got in our sleeping bags and I closed my eyes. I had a dream. It was another day at the camp. We were over the lake eating the tuna Lucy had cooked just talking and looking at the sunset. The only thing that proved me it was a dream was that Pete and I were holding hands.

I could hear the birds sing and felt the warm light illuminate our tent. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I looked to my left and there was Julie sleeping but Pete wasn't there. I stood up and went outside. And there he was near the lake, just like my dream.

"Hey." I said while he turned his head to see me. "Hey" He answered. "You look great in those pyjamas." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"So, all this time you were mmm... one of us?"

I sat down right next to him. "Yeah, is a strange feeling." We looked at each other.

"Couldn't sleep?" He nodded. "Do you wanna talk?" I told him and he sighed.

"It's only that I understand Robert, I mean my real father. If I were him I would hate myself and my sister. He was right, we were the cause of our mother's death!" He felt so much guilt.

"Never say that. You can't blame yourself! It wasn't up to you to be born you know? It's just the way it happened." _Why couldn't he see it?_

He looked down. "Wish I could see it like that." I got closer to him and touched the back of his hand to comfort him. "Think it this way, if you two weren't born I would be a lonely and sad girl sitting alone in chemistry class." We both smiled. "And besides now I found more like me. Before I was somewhere between the vampire world and the human world, I feel like if now I belong in this world, the half world."

He looked up again, staring my eyes. "I feel the same way." He turned his hand over so we were holding hands. That's when I realised how close we were, just inches away. We were trapped in each others eyes.

"Nessie?" Julie yelled from the tent. We both quickly let go our hands.

"We're down here." I told her and then she came. "Hey guys. Mom's making breakfast, why don't you come up?"

"You know I don't eat right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but she doesn't know what you are. C'mon." She said. I stood up and went to the camp. "Good morning, Mrs. Rottenbul."

"Hello, honey, did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you."

Then Mr. Rottenbul came out of his tent. "Hey kids! Wanna go with the canoe to the lake?"_ Anything just to avoid eating._

"Yeah, sure." Julie answered smiling. We carried the canoe and put it in the water. Jul passed me an oar as I got inside the canoe. When we were all ready we started to row with the sunlight hitting on our faces. It was a very peaceful and calming. It relaxed every tension in my body. Sometimes I caught Peter staring at me and when I did he winked at me and I blushed. Then we rowed back to shore and left the canoe there just in case we needed again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jason asked us.

"Yeah, dad. What's for lunch?"

"Your mom's making some sandwiches."

We spent the entire afternoon playing cards and Pete and I made a com-plot against Julie. At the end she found out and literally attacked us. At night we talked about each other's life. For me it was a lot easier to be a half because I lived in a vampire family.

"But it hasn't been easy. When I was a baby I almost died because of the Volturi."

"Because of who?" They asked at the same time.

"You don't know who the Volturi are?" I couldn't believe it. "The Volturi are a huge and powerful vampire clan and are like the royalty. They live in Italy and their job is to make vampires obey the only rule in the vampire world, you can't reveal our existence. For example, if your parents knew the secret and the Volturi find out they'd be in a huge trouble. They almost killed my mom for that."

I told them everything about my family and their gifts. I learnt a lot about their life. When we finished talking we went to sleep and I dreamed about Pete again but I heard his voice from somewhere. "Ness, wake up." He whispered. _This dream feels so real, never knew I had such good imagination._ "Nessie" Pete whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes and find another pair of green eyes. It was still dark. "Hey." I told him and sat down on my sleeping bag.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, what is it?" _I don't mind at all._

He suddenly blushed. "I emm" Thinking of the best words. "wanted to know if you would like to come hunting with me."

"You mean like an unusual vampire date?"

He laughed. "Yeah, sure." He smiled showing all his teeth. I looked at his green eyes and got lost in them. I smiled back. "I'd like to." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go then."

**A/N: Review and I'll post the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm falling for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! :(**

I'm falling for you

We were in the forest holding hands. It felt so well to hold his hand, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, it was perfect. I looked at him. _How did I find someone so perfect?_ Then he chuckled.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I think you weren't concentrated enough. I could hear your thoughts." He smiled showing me our joined hands. I laughed embarrassed of how easily it was for me to lose my concentration when I was with him.

"I'm the lucky one. Never thought you were going to like me when I first saw you. My friends always bother me because I always glance at you at launch." He said looking down. I think it was there when my heart melted completely.

"You should have asked me out earlier."

"I thought you were going to say 'no'." He was just like Amy. "Why would I say 'no' to you? Did you look yourself in the mirror?"

He smiled. "The thing is that our relationship isn't too easy. I mean because of.."

"Julie." I finished the sentence. "What are we going to do about it?" I started to panic.

"Relax, were going to tell her. What's the worst that could happen?" He was right. We had all this night for ourselves and I was starting to panic for Julie. "What's the menu for tonight?"

"There's deer. That's the only thing I haunt."

"Really? They don't taste so good. Now, mountain lion, that's a great choice." I realised I thirsty I was, the thought of that was so mouth watering.

"I never had one of those."

"Then is settled. Let's find some." And we run still holding hands. I missed running like this and feel the wind on my face. I heard a noise and stopped. Then a growl. _I found one._ I thought letting him hear. _No, let's find another one._ "Why?" He said quietly, ready to pounce on it. But then he heard it by himself. Tiny steps followed this feline._ It's a mother. There're two cubs behind her._ I could see it in his eyes the guilt of almost killing this mother. I looked at him into his eyes and he got lost in mine. Then we found another one but this time it was a male. Pete jumped and killed him in a second.

"It tastes really good." He was amazed.

"That's because it's a predator, a carnivorous, while deer are herbivores. The taste of the blood is closer to human's blood." Then I found another one and killed it as fast as Pete did. It felt so good, so calming. It was really annoying to feel the burn in your throat all day. We found a very peaceful place in the woods and we sat there. I grabbed his hand, I realised it had became a need to hold his hand. Without it I felt weird and empty. But then I felt the need of more. Did I wanna kiss him?_ Don't be such a slut, you just need distraction. Talk Ness._ "Are we going to sit together at the cafeteria, I mean alone?"

"Of course, it's the only moment of the day we can be together." He smiled. I felt the need to cut the distance between us. "So what? We're going to make us public the fist day?" He asked leaning closer to me.

_Public? _"I don't know, I mean we're only dating. You'll have to ask me out more times if you want us to be more than that." I teased him.

He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Do you want _me_ to be more than that?" He said with an unexpected seductive voice. I wanted to answer but I was dazzled. I couldn't concentrate anymore. We were too close and my thoughts were running free. All I could do was nod. Then he touched my cheek with his hand still looking to my brown eyes. It was like a huge magnet leaning me closer to him. I closed my eyes as he gently placed his lips over mine, and it felt so warm not from the temperature of his lips, because we had the same temperature, but from the _love_ of the kiss. It was very short, but really sweet.

He was smiling with all the happiness in the entire world. "I really, really hate to say this but we should go back." There wasn't much time before dawn. I nodded and grabbed his hand again. But we didn't run, we went walking enjoying our last minutes alone. We just talked about us being together.

"It's not that I don't wanna be your girlfriend but we only had one date and only kissed once. Don't you think it's just a little fast?" _I really want to be his but I can't say from a day to another that he's suddenly my boyfriend._

"How many kisses it takes to be your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, three?" I said the first number it came to my mind. He grabbed me from my waist and kissed me leaving me without breath.

"Okay, that's our…" I breathed again. "Second kiss." This time he put me against a tree and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. This kiss wasn't like the others, it was rougher. When my shock wore off, I looked my arms around his neck and sunk my hand in his hair. I felt all the electricity running through our bodies. Then he left my lips and started kissing my neck all the way down to my collarbone. I couldn't help to let out a gasp and I thought it would be wise to stop it there.

"I think I'm your boyfriend now." He said smiling.

"Just be careful with me because I'm _really_ falling for you." He looked at my eyes. "I will but take care of me too."

"I'll be a fool if I don't" I grabbed his hand. "Oh, and another thing, just don't call me for a few days. I don't want to tell my family yet."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Let's go back."

Julie was still in her pyjamas. "Where were you?"

"We went haunting." He said. I couldn't help smiling and he winked at me. I blushed like every time he did that. She looked at him suspiciously. I guess that being brothers and all she could tell when he was lying. "Ness, let's make our bags. We're leaving in about an hour or two."

"Yeah." And I went in the tent with her. "What are you doing?" She asked with a killing look. My heartbeats got ten times faster than usual. _Calm down. That she can hear your heartbeats don't really help._ "What do you mean? I'm going to make my bag."

"Don't act like innocent. You're totally flirting with him. And I can hear your heart so you can stop lying to me." Then Pete came in the tent. "Hey, I see you need help with those bags."

"You, out!" She ordered him.

"Don't be like that that, sis."

"OUT!" Julie yelled.

"Okay, maybe later." Once he was out she pointed at me. "Ness, what's between you two?" My head was going crazy with all the noises, the speed of my heartbeats, my irregular breathing and the discussion in my head about telling the truth or not.

I sighed. "Well, you know Pete? Your brother, right yeah" She looked at me impatiently. "Well, he's very nice… like you obviously, not that you're just like him, I… nervermind."

_You're looking pretty stupid right now Ness._

_Gee, thanks. _

"You like dates, right? Well, who doesn't!" I laughed nervously. "Yeah…well the thing is that I...and him...Wow is it hot in here or is it just me? Wanna go outside?" She frowned. " No? Don't like the idea? Okay. What I was saying is that…were...sort of...you know, dating." I said trying to make the word less important but let's just say I didn't succeed.

"Sort of dating!?" Julie and Pete, who came inside, yelled.

"Okay, okay! Emm he's more like my… boyfriend." And he smiled pleased.

"You mean you've been kissing my brother?" I thought she would kill me. Instead she looked at Pete. "You're dead!" And she jumped over him but he dodge. "Just calm down, sis." But she didn't listen to him and attacked him again but this time she hit him.

"Stop, stop!" He said. "I love her Jul." My heart froze immediately.

"You what?" Jul and I asked at the same time.

"I love her." He repeat it to Julie. Then he looked at me. "I love you." _Is he the cutest o what?_ "I love you too Pete." He extended his hand for me to take it. "No, no, no. You lovers go outside. Neither touching nor kissing in front of me." Jul said.

"You mean like we can be together? It doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"Well it's not that it doesn't bother, I mean it's my brother, it's kind of gross. But I just have to get used to the idea. I hit him because it's fun." She admitted.

I turned to him and gave him a soft kiss in the forehead. "I'll be with you soon. Jut let me make my bag."

He nodded with a smile and went outside. I took my jean, folded it and put it inside my bag. "Thanks Jul." I said as I folded a T-shirt. "For what?" She asked.

"For everything. For being so cool with me and Pete, well actually you hit him but…well, being so cool with me. I don't know, for inviting me to the camp and for being such a good friend. I'm really happy I met you."

"Don't thank me. You're my best friend; it's the least I could do. I couldn't be happier that my brother fell for someone like you." Then she smoothed a T-shirt with her hands and put inside her bag. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course Jul."

"Don't hurt him. I've never seen him looking to anybody like that." She folded another T-shirt.

"I promise, I love him too you know?" I smiled.

I went outside and saw Pete. "Hey Ness." I sat on his lap. "Hey Pete." My hand went to his hair as his were around my waist. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened. I do love you, but I don't know what that _love_ means. I mean, just give me a little time. I don't wanna rush things." I told him trying not to say anything that could hurt his feelings.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I made things fast. There's no pressure." He tightened the grip around my waist. He kissed me softly on the lips and I smiled.

**A/N: Review if u want to know what's goin' on with Jake ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cupid's mistake

**A/N: So here you got Jake! thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter!! It's so unexpected!!**

**Disclaimer: Well, you know the whole story, that I don't own Twilight, S.M. does.**

Cupid's mistake

We hold hands all the way back home and I said things to him through thoughts. They took me to my house and I said goodbye, still not believing how short felt the camping, while I opened the front door. I breathed in that beautiful scent my family had. Everyone came running and hugged me tight with a big smile. "Nessie!!" They screamed of joy. Mom hugged me first. "I missed you so much Ness!" I was so happy to be back with them. I hadn't realised how much I missed them 'til then. "I missed you too guys!" Then someone else came from the kitchen. When I saw him my heart literally lit up with exploding happiness. I started running and jumped into his warm arms. He started spinning grabbing me tight and then I felt the ground again. I never stopped looking to his face and the happiness it radiated.

"Jake I missed you so much!!" I nearly shouted. We didn't let go, we just kept this embrace while we talked.

"You don't know how much I missed you! Did you have a good time?" He wasn't really interested in that. He was too happy to care about it.

"It was great. Too good to be real."

"Don't go away again, you little monster." He told me holding me with his hands on my waist. "It was my worst week-end. I missed you too much to leave you again."

I smiled. "I'll try." And I just looked at his face and smile without saying anything else and he did the same thing. We didn't move and the minutes went by. _Ness, you can stop now, you've been hugging him for like 4 minutes._ Then I looked around but there was nobody. We were all by ourselves. "Where's everybody?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe they wanted to give us some space." _Why? He wasn't like my boyfriend or anything._ But I realised we were in a strange hug. I mean it wasn't a hug you have with a friend and Jake was only my friend. Wasn't he? _I mean he is kinda cute and he's got some nice piece of ass. Nessie! What are you thinking? You have a boyfriend, remember by any chance?_ The thought of Pete made me let go Jake.

"Do you want me to take your bag upstairs?" He asked already picking it up.

"Yeah, thanks." I said while we went to my room. Although I told myself not to think of him in _that_ way, I couldn't stop looking at him. A couple of days passed and I still couldn't stop shivering and feeling 'butterflies' every time he was near me. He was so nice to me and we were so close. Then I stopped staring at him when I thought of Pete and his green eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered our first kiss. It was so perfect. But suddenly it transformed. I was kissing someone else, he wasn't my boyfriend, it was Jake. I opened my eyes shocked. _I, Nessie, just had a daydreaming about Jake! Do I really like Jake? But I can't like Jacob; I'm with Pete._ I looked at him and when he caught my glance he smiled. He approached me. _No, no don't come here._ "Wanna go hunting?"

_Find an excuse._ "I'm not hungry, I already hunted there." They all starred at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You went hunting in a camp having four humans dangerously close?" Dad asked. _Oh right! I forgot to tell them about Julie._ "What about Julie?" Daddy asked again.

"That I found out that Julie is like me, and also Peter."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"And who the hell is Peter?" Emmett of course asked.

"I mean a half vampire half human, and Peter is Julie's brother." I just laughed when I saw everyone stunned.

"You're just kidding us, right?" Emmett said.

"No, it's true. I found out on Friday night." Then I told them the story about Robert Crilon and how they were adopted. "Who would know? You befriended with halfs like you before knowing it." Dad said. "But I still don't understand. I never heard anything strange in her mind and her heartbeats were as slow as any other human's."

"That's because she has the gift to make the others hear or see anything she want."

"That's interesting." Dad murmured.

"Edward, every gift seems interesting to you." My mom told him. "You even thought it was interesting the 'control-myself gift' we thought I had."

"Maybe, Bella, it's because they're interesting. And besides, I'm never wrong." He replied.

"Want me to start naming all the things you made wrong?" That conversation became a little private and everyone went back to what they were doing. And so did Jake. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, wanna play the wii?" _Yes, a little distraction is all you need._ We went upstairs to my room and closed the door. I put a racing game and we won two races each. This one was final. The loser had to wear the underwear of the opposite sex for a whole day. Poor Jacob Black. He was about to come against the worst humiliation of his entire life. _Left, right, okay now right, TURN RIGHT!_

"No! Fucking wall!" I yelled and threw my console to the floor, breaking in several parts.

"If you want I can lent you my boxers." He smirked.

I jumped over him pressing all the buttons of his console. "Get off!" He laughed trying to guide his car in the right direction. Failing of course. There was a Game Over on the screen with a huge 'Draw!' above it. We started laughing out loud but suddenly realised in the absolutely-non-friend position we were. I was on top of him with my legs slightly open and my breast against his chest. One of his hands was on my waist and the other one was locking my wrist making it impossible for me to reach his console. _Not good, not good._I couldn't avoid the temptation. My body arched against his, my free hand went to his hair and his face drew closer to mine almost touching my lips, feeling his breathing on my face. "Ness." He gasped with his eyes full of lust. _Hello? Wanna listen to me before you make a big mistake?_

I started pulling away and he loosened his grip on me so I could get up. "I'm sorry Jake. It didn't seem the right thing to do. I mean we're just friends, aren't we?"

"Mmm I guess." He hesitated, a little hurt by my rejection."If that's what you want." _Oh, I can't lie to him!_

My phone started ringing. I opened it and said 'Pete calling'. _Thank God!_ "Hey Pete."

I realised how I blushed and smiled when I heard his voice. "Hey Ness." I went to the bathroom so I could have some privacy. Of course they could still hear me but at least it seemed as if I had privacy. "How are you?"

"Not so well. I'm missing you too much." _He's so sweet!_

"I miss you too. Can't wait to see ya tomorrow at launch."

"So can't I. It's this a few days? Because I couldn't resist any more without calling you."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's ok."

"Did they ask something about me?"

"They will when I finish talking to you." He laughed. I wanted to have him here with me and kiss him. "What are you doing?"

"Eating."

I laughed. "I'll change my question. What are you trying to eat?"

"Spaghetti, but it has some meat over it, and a strange sauce."

"Okay, stop it or I'll throw up." I said and put my hand over my stomach. "Well, don't be coward like me; you'll have to eat it."

"Thanks for the encouragement, I think." He said sarcastically. "But I'll need more than that to make it."

"Mmm I love you Pete?" I muttered, not sure what to say.

"Go on."

"And you're the cutest person I've ever met."

"Yeah..."

"And I'm totally yours no matter what!"

"I think I can do it!" I laughed again.

"I love ya Nessie." I heard a noise from the other side of the phone. "Hey, give me back that!"

"Ness." Julie said. "I accept your relationship with my brother but you should call me too!"

"Hey Jul, how are you?"

"Fine, but it seems you care more about my stupid brother now."

"Oh look who's jealous!"

"I'm serious! I'm your best friend!"

"Hey I care about both of you but he's my boyfriend and I would appreciate if you put him back on the phone! I swear I'll call you more times."

"Okay, but this is not over, bye Reneesme." She said playing angry.

"Bye Jul."

I waited a second. "Nessie."

"Pete, Julie's gonna be mad at me for not calling her, well she already is."

"What are we going to do with her? I gotta go Ness or else she's going to kill me. Love ya"

"Good luck with those spaghetti." He laughed. "Bye."

It just couldn't be real. He was too good for me. I didn't deserve him. I mean he's there, in his house and I'm here deciding if I can like Jake or not. I'm just a mean person. _Ugh. I just gotta get out of here._ I went down and everyone was silent, and Jake wasn't there. "Anything you have to tell us? Anything related to this Peter guy?" Dad asked but he already knew it. He wanted me to say out loud, like if that would make me regret about it.

"Well, I got to know him a lot in the camping trip and now he's my boyfriend. Somebody has a problem with that?" I didn't care what they thought, I loved him, I think.

"Apparently Jacob has a problem with that." He said.

"Yeah when he listened to your 'very private conversation' he freaked out, he phased and then he broke the window!" Emmett said. There was a huge hole in the window. I couldn't why he was doing all this drama. Pete's just my boyfriend! _I should go talk to him but could I be able to fight with Jake, my best friend? I still didn't know if I had feelings for him!_I went outside and it was very dark but I could see perfectly. I smelled the air and felt that wet dog smell he had and then I followed it. I ran as fast as I could but afte a while I stopped, the scent ended there. I looked to my right and left but there was nothing. Suddenly I smelled his scent again. _Gotcha._ I made a fist with my hand and hit the tree behind me. Jacob fell from that tree but fell on his feet and hands, like a cat. I had never realised that he was always half-naked and it made me want to hug him tight and feel his warm body against mine. _You were here to discuss with him, remember?_ And all my angry feelings fill in the place of the _other_ feelings. "Are you the fuck out of your mind? Why the hell did you did that for!?" I yelled at him.

"I dont' know! I couldn't control the anger!" He answered screaming too.

"Well I could see that! I mean why should you be angry!?" I felt terrible. I waited for an answer but it didn't came, he remained silent. "Could you give me an answer please?" Before I could even finish saying that he grabbed me from a waist making my body to arch against his. His hands were holding me tight from my back but mine were on his warm chest, no pushing him away but feeling him. We were so close, my lips almost touching his but he stood there. He could sense how my breathing became irregular and how my heart beated as fast as his. All this showed embarrassingly how much I wanted to cut that small distance between us and kiss him. "What do you want from me Nessie?" But I didn't answer. _Give me some time, mister, little shocked right now._"What do you want me to be? Because technically, 'friends' don't stay so close like this." _Like if sarcasm would help._ I breathed in, inhaling all his sweet scent.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"It's not so difficult to decide. You wanna kiss me or not?"

"I want but... I have a boyfriend!" I felt a little disgusting by me now. _Don't do this to me Jake!_

"This isn't about that half friend of yours, it's about your feelings for me." He said and I had to admit, he had a point there. _I can't go on with Pete if I love Jake._I frozed. _Did I just said 'love'? _I pushed him and ran away, crying for hurting him like this. I was afraid. Afraid of hurting Peter. Instead, I chose to hurt Jake, my best friend, my new love. That's why I ran, because I knew that if I didn't I would have kissed him.

**A/N: you won't want to see Jake like that, don't cha? so, go on, press the green button and I'll post the next chapter!!=D Remember you're my inspiration^^...**


	7. Chapter 7: Right or wrong?

**A/N: Sorry guys I took so long to update!! But here it is! Thanks everyone 4 the reviews and I hope u write more of them^^!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!! I just borrowed most of the characters from SM, but I do own some secondary characters!! Like Pete =)**

Right or wrong?

I was in biology class with Julie but I wans't paying attention. I was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring to go to the cafeteria and find my love waiting for me, sitting in an empty table just for us. Although I still felt bad for what happened the night before, I really missed being with Pete, just holding his hand. I mean, I felt awful for hurting Jake like that but I didn't know what to do. Besides I promised Pete and Julie that I wasn't going to hurt him and that's what I was trying to do. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and went quickly to my locker. Then I ran, in a human speed of course, to the cafeteria. Just like I imagined it, he was there, sitting in the empty table. When he saw me running towards him he stood up and hugged me. But I wanted more than that and kissed him. I didn't care we were making up in front of my family, my friends including Julie and his friends. "Missed me?" He said and kissed me back. "A lot." I knew my dad would be mad about it. We sat down and talked all the time holding hands.

"Just have one bite. For me." He smirked giving me a slice of pizza. It was a slice of bread covered with sauce and an amount of grease I never saw in my life. _Ugh._

"Okay." I managed to say, holding on the instinct to puke at the sight of it. "For you." I took it and bit a little piece.

_Puke, Puke!_

_Shut up for once! You're making this harder!!_

I felt how the grease covered every spot of my mouth. _Now, swallow._ And I did. "I did it! I ate food! Get that mother nature!"

"I can't believe it, you survived! I was about to call 911. 'Hello? It's an emergency, I need a police, a slice of pizza is killing my girlfriend!" He made fun of me.

"Shut up, that if I had choked with it and asphyxiated, then it would be your fault." I said leaning me closer to him.

"Then I'd have to make you the Heimlich maneuver." He said and kissed me softly. "You're safe with me." He murmured.

I smirked. "You got that right but I think I can take care of myself." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You sure, last time I checked you were pretty scared by my sister."

"And you're the one to talk. I think she was kicking your ass." I said showing my memories of that Sunday at the camping.

"Nah, you just weren't on the right point of view. If you'd been watching from mine you'll see I was kicking her ass." He said.

"Oh really?" I said laughing out loud. The bell rang. "Mmm guess I'll talk to you later." And kissed him for the last time today.

"Bye Ness."

_Gym._ I thought. _This is going to be my doom. Prepare for the questions._ Amy was the first. "Nessie! How did you forgot to tell me you were dating!? Or is he your boyfriend?"

Then Maggie was the second to ask. "Who was he!?" And Julie was there too. "What did I told you? Not to make up in front of me! And that includes public places like the cafeteria!" Amy and Maggie looked at Jul. "You know him!?" They asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Or 'was' when I'm done with him." She told them angry or disgusted by the scene of us making up.

"What!? You're brother?" Amy asked.

"Okay, girls stop screaming!" I told them when my tympanum was destroyed. "Yes, he's Julie's brother. His name's Pete and he's her twin. He's my boyfriend." They were so happy.

"Since when?" Maggie asked curious.

"Since last week-end. After our date we agreed he'll be my boyfriend."

"That's fast! Chris and I are still dating." Amy said, a little disappointed.

"Well, that's what I said but we wanted so badly to start our relationship. I mean he's so perfect! I just wanna grab him with my arms and ..." But Julie interrupted me.

"Okay Ness, remember were talking about my brother here."

I smiled embarrassed. "Sorry."

After another volley class, and beating the other team I could say, I wanted to come home quickly and talk to Jake. I really felt horrible for the way I acted. I was afraid of how he would look me when I arrived, if he ever wanted to look at me again. I couldn't get out of my head the whole night before. The discussion, the urge to kiss him and my idiotic decision of running away. I was ready of doing a hundred years of slavery in exchange for his forgiveness.

I stepped into the house quickly. "Jake!?" I called him but no 'Jake' answered. Instead, Carlisle walked towards me. "Hi, darling. Jake's not here. He went to school but seemed very upset. Did you two had a fight?"_ Damn! Where could he be?_

"Yeah and guess who has the fault: me. I need to find him. You don't have any idea of were could he be?" But he shook his head. _Shit._ "Okay, thanks anyway. Don't wait for me." I said and ran out of the house. _I don't think he is in his house, he probably wants a place where he could be alone._ In that instant I realised where he might be. I remembered when I was 'eight' years old.

_I breathed in slowly, feeling how the air got inside my lungs lifting up my belly. I loved being at the back of the house like this. I was lying on the dry grass but my head lied on Woke's huge russet tummy. I've gotten used to call like that to Jake when he phased into a horse-size wolf. It was just a lame word-cross between wolf and Jake, but he seemed to like it, or at least he didn't complain. I loved feeling the sun rays on my face and the noises that came from his belly were mesmerizing, and even made me fell asleep more than once._

_Everyone was there, shining and glowing under the sun. But they weren't there enjoying, well maybe yes, but mainly they wanted to keep an eye on me, and that's not what I wanted. After a few five-minutes-naps I got bored. I put my hand on Woke's immense paw and showed him my thoughts. He lifted up his big head and looked at me when he felt my touch. I thought of a place were we could be on our own, having fun, without the supervision of the older ones. His lips raised making a sort of smile while he bent letting me climb on his back. In less than a millisecond, he was running very fast. I had to hold on tight onto his thick and large fur. But I looked around, every tree and bush. He frightened me when he suddenly jumped a wooden log of at least three metres height. He speed down when he had reached a lovely place. It wasn't full of trees like the rest of the woods but in the center of it there was a huge tree, with enormous roots. The width trunk hadn't grown up, instead it grown to the left making it perfect to sit on, and the crown covered the trunk creating a natural roof._

_I went down from his back and climbed on the tree. When I turned around Woke was gone. I started panicking. Where is he?? But Jake appeared from the woods wearing his shorts and sat next to me. _

"_I like to come here, ya know, when I need to be alone. Think stuff." He said looking down._

"_It's lovely." I whispered amazed by the place's beauty. _

_He looked at me, seeing right through my eyes. "It can be our own secret place."_

That's where I've to go, I knew he was there. I started running only guiding by my memories. When I found the fallen log I knew I was on the right track. I stopped when I realised I had arrived. Sitting there was the shape-shifter I loved, the one that felt like part of family, the one that was there for me since I was born. The wolf I had seen a minute ago in my memories was there, but this wolf was suffering and I swear to God that it broke my heart. "Jake?" I asked cautious but he didn't respond. "Woke, please, phase so we can talk." He flinched by the name I used and made a noise that sounded like a sigh. Then he went to the woods and phased putting on his shorts.

"What do you want Nessie?" He said depressed, and I could see how hard it was for him to be angry at me.

_Say something._ "Are you okay?" _Anything but that. Too late._

He frowned. "You mean by the fact that yesterday you ran away from me? That you chose that guy you barely know over me? No, I'm not ok, I feel like crap. Any other thing you needed to know?"

_Great Nessie._ "Look I'm so sorry. I had a moment of panic yesterday and the only stupid idea that came to my mind was to ran. I know it's not an excuse but it's all I can explain."

"But why did you panic?"

"Because we were about to kiss!" I yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" I thought he was being sarcastic or something but the wasn't.

"Perhaps you didn't know, but I have a boyfriend! And what we almost did last night it's called cheating! I needed to find a solution!"

"Oh and running away it's a good solution?" Now he was sarcastic.

"No! Of course not!" _Oh Jesus I can't say it. Just say it!_ I took a deep breath. "I think we should forget whatever is we feel for each other. I don't know about you but we were better when we were only friends."

He raised his eyebrows still not believing what I said. "Are you really that immature? Do you really believe it's _that_ easy?"

"What's your solution then!?" I shouted tired of the discussion. Before I knew he grabbed me from my waist like last night. I didn't even _tried_ to pull him away. _You whore! Oh shut up!_

"This is the solution. I want you to stop playing with my feelings and just, just tell me the truth. Tell me you don't love me and that you want me to leave you alone so you can be with that guy, and I'll swear I'll leave. I mean, if that'll make you happy." His eyes were wide open when he saw I was silent. _Of course I love him and I don't want him to leave!_ He flashed me a smile and I figured out that he heard what I thought. He tightened his grip on me and kissed me with no hesitation. It didn't even crossed my mind that what I was doing was wrong so I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. His lips were almost burning but it made the kiss more passionate making me to kiss him more. My lips parted for him and we were so synchronised. This was the first time I kissed someone with so much passion. He never let go my waist, he just kept pulling from it but it never seemed close enough. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all making up with my best friend, on the other side, it felt wonderful, as if some part of had always wanted this. The kiss became more urgent as we pulled each other closer. I put my hand in his black hair and my other hand went to his warm chest. It was pure hot muscle and it felt great. I wanted to stop the kiss, not that I was having a bad time but I wanted to sit down and talk about this, and the fact that he was half-naked wasn't too much of a help. But I pulled away very slowly.

He couldn't believe what just happened and neither did I. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I just wanted to throw the goddamn thing away but it would make me feel worse. "He-Hey Pete." I stammered saying the words the best that I could.

"Hi Ness." When I heard his voice I realised I wasn't able to make this conversation. I knew I would feel awful for doing this but I had to. "Look Pete, I'm having a fight with my... mom right now so I'll see ya tomorrow ok?"

"Oh." He said a little disappointed. "Ok, bye then. Love ya Ness."

_Love ya too but don't take it too personal?_ "Sorry. See ya." Okay _now_ I felt like shit. "I can't believe I'm such a bitch.!"_ I said you were a whore like twenty minutes ago! Why do you think we consciousness exist?_ "I have a boyfriend that loves me and here I am, making up with my best friend! I'm certainly going to hell." I sat against the huge tree while my head fell into my hands letting the tears fell too. Jake approached and whipped out a tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I'm such a jerk to make you pass through this. You should go with him, don't worry about me." _Was he really proposing that option?_

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! What were we discussing twenty minutes ago!?"

"I know, I know. I just didn't know that you cared that much for him. It seems very important for you and I'm..." I saw how much it cost to him to say the things he was saying. "...willing to back off." He finally said

"No, that won't make me _any_ happier. So don't even think about it." I was getting upset just of the thought of it.

"And what are you going to do about Peter?"

I could see he was hoping I would say I'll break up with him. "Jacob, it's very complicated. I know it's hard to understand but I care about him a lot."

"Well, I mean, you'll have to decide. It's not that you can have both of us." It was a harsh thing to say but that didn't make it any less true.

_Why was love so cruel?__This is so not like the movies. I mean it's always beautiful blond girls that are sure he's the ONE. Well big news to you Hollywood, I see two._ I started crying again. It was too much for me to take. In less than a second Jake was the russet wolf again. He picked me up and ran to the house. I hadn't realised it was dark. _How long have I been crying out there?_ He got in through my window leaving me on the bed.

"Sleep now. You must be tired." He kissed me softly on the forehead and went to the window.

"No, don't go." I murmured but I suddenly felt my eyelids very heavy. _What are you, Jasper? _But he didn't looked at me. _Maybe he felt like crying and didn't want me to see._ "I'll come back tomorrow." And he jumped out of my window.

**A/N: Plz review!! I'd be so happy =D and I'll be more inspired to write the next chapter, otherwise it's just crap...**

**Green 'Review this story' Button: Plz press me, I'm so lonely =(**

**CoolReader: Ok! **

**now you've to review, u said it. Unless u aren't a cool reader but I know u r ;)!!!**

**PS: tell me if I made a grammar mistake!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth to the Rottenbul twins

**A/N: Sorry again I took so long!! I just got back from holiday ^^ but I'm back for you!! So I hope you like it and please try to remember this is very difficult for Nessie, it's not like she has decades and decades of experience. **

**Disclaimer: I'm soo getting tired of saying this but I don't own Twilight!! **

Truth to the Rottenbul twins

I woke up with Alice next to me. "Wake up, we have to go to school." Then she walked towards the door but turned to see me. "Are you ok?" _The last thing I needed, that my family knew I was feeling like shit._ "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you need to talk, just let me know. Okay?" I nodded.

When I walked downstairs everybody looked at me. "I'm ok!" I told them so they'd stop staring. It was hell to be with dad in Maths. I had to be careful not to think things I didn't want him to hear. And sitting with Julie wasn't too good either. I felt so much guilt for what I was about to do. What I was about to say to him. I was ashamed of myself but I had to do it.

When it was time for launch I went to the cafeteria. He smiled relieved when he saw me. He was sitting on the same table we were the afternoon before. "Hey Ness." He kissed me and grabbed me from my waist but he realised how rigid I was. "What's wrong?"

"Oh God mmm there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it." His expression changed completely. "Nessie, you're worrying me, what is it?"

"Well, yesterday I... had a fight but not with my mom, with my best friend. He's been my best friend since I was born. And somehow...we may have end up...kissing."

"WHAT!?" His hands became fists as he tried to control the anger, and his face was _scary_. I probably shouldn't had said it here, in a public place but too late. "Why did you do that!?" Pete yelled.

"I didn't mean it. He's my best friend and...I...I don't know what to say." My mind was blank, I was speechless. I felt like an idiot.

"Because there's nothing you can say! What now? You're going to break up with me!?" He yelled again.

"No! I mean if that's what you want, I-I still love you." I replied looking down, ashamed of course. "This doesn't change what I feel for you." I said whispering.

"I can't believe it!" He screamed again overpowered by anger and then sighed. "I thought you were different." He whispered very disappointed but then the anger came back. "Guess I was wrong." And those four words were like daggers ripping my heart out of my chest. It was pure pain and as he stoop up, my tears started to fall like huge drops nearly as big as my eye. And then he left, in pain too. I hurt Jacob so much so I wouldn't hurt Pete to end up hurting both, and me of course. I wanted to scream but the voice didn't came out, I was mute. I stayed there very still with an empty look. I don't know how much time I stood there but lunch was over. I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand gym so I went to the door and ran to the forest. I needed to be alone, where I could cry by myself.

"What did you do?" A voice from behind me asked, more like accusing me.

I sighed. _I wanted to be alone._ "I didn't do it on purpose Jul."

"I don't care, you kissed him anyway. Who's this best friend of yours?" She said with a strange voice, I couldn't tell what she was up to.

"Why do you even care?"

"Maybe he and I can have a little chat."

"Don't even think about getting near him." I growled. "It's my fault, not his. Besides, whatever you're planning it's not going to work out."

"What?" She demanded.

"That it's not going to work. He's a werewolf."

"You left my brother fot _that_?" Not the reaction I expected. "What's wrong with you?" She said, more like yelling and sighed. "I just can't be with you. I can't believe you broke your promise! I can't believe I trusted you!!"

I felt my eyes wet. "No! It's not like that, I tried to keep my promise!" I said feeling more guilty every second.

"Oh, now that sounds better. I'm glad you did your best." She accused me sarcastically. "Look there's nothing you can say, I will never be able to trust you again. Pete and I are like a package deal ok? When you kissed that werewolf you betrayed both of us!" She turned around. _Great, I hurt her too. Seriously, what's wrong with me?_

"No, Jul, wait..." She interrupted me.

"Save it for your friends." And she left before I could say anything.

_Oh God, brain help me! What should I do?_ There was no response. Of course, if I don't knew what to do, neither did my brain. I let myself fell against a tree and sat on the wet grass putting my arms around my knees. I started crying again. It was getting harder to breath regularly. I stayed in this fetal position for a couple of hours. I wasn't even thinking of what had happened. It was getting dark but did that matter? I suddenly heard a noise and caught his scent.

"You can stop hiding, I know you're there Jake." I said as a huge wolf came from the bushes crawling with his head close to the ground. He laid next to me not very sure what to do. "I'm ok, don't worry about me." Then he leaned closer and licked the trail of tears on my cheek. "Ew. Jake! That's disgusting!" I said cleaning my cheek with my hand. Me made a strange noise which I identified as a laugh. I smiled. "Thanks I think." He laughed again. "Let's go home." I said but he bent and pointed his back with his head. I understood he wanted to take me. I was really tired after all so I climbed on his back and he started running. I loved doing this, it felt so good. I know, probably it seemed lazy because I could ran as fast but, if he wanted to, why say no?

We arrived to the back of my house. While I climbed into the window, he went to the woods to phase. Then he went to my room. He had his hair short.

"Hey you cut your hair off." I surprised.

"Yeah, it's more comfortable."

"It's sexy." He laughed. "Could you stay here, with me? I don't want to be alone." I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you need." He answered lying next to me.

I looked at him. "Jake, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this."

"Hey, don't be. I'm here for you ok?" And he leaned closer kissing me gently on the lips.

"How was your day?" I asked. It felt as if everything was about me lately and I just wanted to not think about what happened a few hours ago.

"Okay, I guess. We had a pack meeting. There're some new guys in the rez. We think they may be related to the Elders, well I mean like far related." The idea didn't make happy to Jake.

"What, you mean like they may be shape-shifters?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We don't want the 'fever' to spread again." He said, now more angry than sad.

"Don't worry. Remember how I wanted to be like you when I was little?"

"When did you stop being little?" He teased me.

"Hey, Flash News to you, dumb-ass, I'm all woman." I said touching me from my chest to my hips.

"You sure are." He said and kissed me grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to him. I actually didn't want to kiss him and I don't know why he was so confident. As far as he knew I still had a boyfriend. But I probably would hurt him if I pulled away, and it seemed as if that was the only thing I'd been doing lately. _We really need to talk._ Suddenly someone opened the door.

"It's called knocking Jazz." I said angry.

"I'm aware of it, but what's the fun in that? And I would appreciate is you could tune down the anger a little bit. Could you come here for a sec? Alice and I want to talk to you."

I opened my eyes widely. "Like now?"

"Yeah." He smiled. I pulled Jake's hand away from me angrily and followed him.

"I'm not forgiving you this, leech." Jake said.

"Glad that you're not going to." He smiled.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's couch with a huge smile. "Come here Ness, sit next to me." _Yeah, don't play innocent Alice._"So, what's going on with you and Jake?"

I blushed. "Nothing."

"Sure, you were just playing cards a minute ago." Jazz smirked.

"You saw them? Were they hugging? Oh! Were they kissing?" She said smiling and clapping full of excitement.

"They were kissing and touching..." _Oh my God!_

"Okay, stop, stop! She got the picture!" I said shocked.

"So, are you going to tell us or not?" Alice smiled.

"I don't know, we're not in a thing. I mean, yeah we made up a couple of times but we didn't really talked about it. It's _really_ complicated." I sighed.

She passed her arm across my shoulders. "Hey, you can talk to me, you know that."

"Well, I don't know what to do. I mean, Jake used to be my friend and I don't know if _this_ is just going to make it worse between us. And I told Pete and he got angry at me, of course, and Julie was also angry. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore." _Oh no, don't cry._

"Ness, if you need to cry, you can do it. Come here." Alice said and hugged me. I burst into tears wetting her shirt. "I I hoppe yyou ddon't like tthis shirt." I stammered.

"I really did but I wasn't going to wear it again. I'm was going to buy a new one tomorrow so don't worry." She moved her hand up and down on my back comforting me.

"I I jjust ddon't what tto do." I stuttered again between sobs.

"Calm down. Breath in..." She breathed in for me to copy her. "And out." She did it again. _Breath is...and out, in...and out._ _This is working!_ I slowly stopped sobbing. I actually felt better. "Thanks Alice..." I looked back and saw Jazz. _He saw everything! I forgot he was there._ "...and Jasper, I guess." I tried to make a smile but all I got was a strange, creepy grin. Jazz looked at me, not sure if he was a little freaked out. "I just tried to smile. No need to look me like that." I said.

"You're ok now?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should go to bed." I felt how heavy were my eyelids.

"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow, Ness." Alice said kindly. I opened the door and went to my room. Jacob had fallen asleep in the corner of my bed. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. My bed felt more comfortable just by his presence. I dreamed about him that night. Was that like a sign or something?

**A/N: Thanks for the coolreaders that wrote reviews!! But I'll need moree... so u know what to do, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON =D, u'll make me soo extremely happy =)**


	9. Chapter 9: Like family again

**A/N: Hey guys!! or should I say cool readers?? anyway sorry I took so long!! but the stupid computer didn't work, but now is working just fine =D. Hope you like it, and don't forget to press that lovely button!! thanks everybody for reading the story!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you already know that!**

Like family again

It was Monday again. That meant probably being ignored by Peter and Julie. I didn't know how she would stand sitting next to me for two periods. But what could I do?

Alice's alarm rang like every regular school day. It was the first time I actually wanted Math class to last more, even if that meant being supervised by my overprotective, mind-reading dad. Of course my wish didn't become true and the bell rang changing periods. I went to chemistry and found my table empty. _Had she really ditched classes?_ _It wasn't a little exaggerated?_ I thought as I sat down by myself. The door opened and Julie came in. I thought she would frown or look down on me. She didn't even glance at me and sat down next to me but it seemed as if I wasn't there. I rather she'd said something mean to me.

She did the same thing in Biology and I didn't want to talk to her if she didn't want me to. When the bell rang, she stood up and started talking with Amy while they went to the door. I felt so lonely, like if I didn't have any other friends.

At the cafeteria, Julie sat on _our_ usual table and started laughing with the other guys. I didn't want to sat in that table while everyone was silent because of me, it'll only make it more awkward. I turned to the left and sat in my family's table and they moved to make room for me. Mom hugged me. "Oh honey, come here." _Don't even think of crying._

"I'm ok mom." I lied while a took a slice of pizza and swallowed it slowly. They all stared at me as if I was crazy and mom placed her hand on my forehead checking the temperature. "Are you sure you're ok, honey?"

"It's not so bad once you swallow it."

Emmett took a slice and gave it to Jazz. "I'll give you a hundred buts if you eat this."

"I'm married to Alice, remember? A hundred buts it's a very small sum of money."

"Then I'll won't punch you in the face if you eat it." He said making a fist with his hand.

Jasper laughed. "Like if you could."

Emmett growled. "I knew you'd become boring with the time and transform into a Edward two."

"Give me that pizza." Jazz said and Emmett smiled pleased. But Alice wasn't so pleased. "Jazz, don't let him manipulate you like that!"

"There's nothing I can do. Look at his face, he's so convincing! Besides, nobody wants another Edward." He smirked as he took the slice of pizza from Emmett's hand. I had to laugh at that.

"Did I became invisible or something?" Dad said looking at his arms to check.

"Of course not. Believe me, we'll be the first ones to know. Now, enough daydreaming and eat that pizza already." Uncle Em teased him. We all laughed again, except dad.

We laughed out loud when Jazz choked with the pizza. Of course he wasn't going to die or anything. "Friggin' pizza." He said when he finally swallowed that bite.

"You have to eat it, CHEW IT and then swallow!" I said eating another slice.

"Oh yeah, I kinda missed the chewing part." He said and we started laughing again. I felt so good right now, I missed being like this with them. I was so worried about having new friends and Jake that I totally forgot what a good time I had with them. It seemed like forever the last time I laughed like this. _God, I love my family._

"Don't worry Jazz, I still love ya. It doesn't matter that you're unable of eating." Alice smirked and kissed him. I didn't stop her this time because no one was watching and because, frankly, I didn't care what they thought. If they wanted to be friends of mine they'll have to accept me for who I am, and 'me' includes my family as well. _Yeah, in my family we're in favor of incest, so what?_ The bell rang and we went to gym together. I felt so _safe _being with them, and a lot more confident, as if other people's opinion didn't matter anymore. _Maybe I'm overreacting but I missed them so much!_

I felt my cell vibrate and I took it off my pocket. I had an sms from Jake.

wan2 cum 2 La Push 2day?

evrybdy misses u! I cn pik

u up aftr skool.

_Daddy, can I go to La Push with Jake?_ He frowned but then nodded, like if there was nothing he could do about it. _Yeah!_ I started texting him back. "Actually hon, I need to talk to you about that. Don't even think I can't read Jasper's mind because I can." He told me with a look he didn't give me since I was four. The overprotective look. Jasper flinched when he heard his name.

"About yesterday." I told him and started to blush at the thought of it. He, instead, laughed. I looked at my cell and saw one of my old sms, one of Julie. The one she sent me before the camping. It said 'love ya forever'. _Things change really fast, huh?_ I didn't want to think about that again. I deleted that text and went outside to wait for Jake. Suddenly I heard the roar of a bike. Yep, Jake's bike. And then I saw him. _Gosh, he's so sexy._ He pressed the break and stopped the thing next to me.

"Hey gorgeous." I said making a sexy grin and he smiled when he figured it out.

"Hey Ness. Jump in." He smiled sensually and I obeyed. When I looked at my right I saw Julie and Peter climbing on the car. I breathed heavily at the thought of _him._ He looked at me and I could see he was so hurt. _Yeah, hi. I'm your ex and I'm on my bestfriend's bike grabbing him tightly from his waist just one day before our break-up, which was caused because I kissed him while you were my boyfriend. People call me slut but I just can't see why. _

"Is that him?" Jake murmured interrupting the trail of my thoughts. He looked really angry and I was afraid he would start shaking or something.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Can we go now?" He nodded and his bike roared again. It was really fast. I'd swear there could be a rocket on the back of it. We arrived in 10 minutes and that was quick considering the large distance.

"Quil, Embry!! How are ya guys?" I said and hugged them tightly.

"Someone's happy today." Quil smirked.

"In some weird way, I think I am." _Wow, can't believe I'm saying that._

Then a guy almost as big as Jacob came from the kitchen. "For God's sake! Seth! How much did you grow?"

"Just a bit." He laughed. I could see he had a sandwich on his hand.

"Oh, right. It's the eating. You'll end up like Jake if you keep eating like that." I teased both of them.

"Yeah, all I need is an imp-" Jacob suddenly coughed and looked at him as if he was going to kill him right there. " An ehh... imagination." _WTF??_ He starting sweating. I looked at him noticing that something weird was going on. "Yeah, all I need is some imagination and I'll end up like him. So I'm going... to the kitchen to emm... make another sandwich. You know, to eat it when I end this one." He laughed nervously and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's always been sort of an ass."

I laughed but ignored his answer. "Are you making him patrol too much? Because I think it's really getting into his head. You won't want a a mad shape-shifter in your pack." I smiled.

"No, I won't. Less patrol for Seth, checked." He said still a little nervous so I leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips. A lot of whistles and 'Uhh' shouts came from the other guys.

"Okay, enough. The show's over." Jake ordered still grabbing my waist. I loved when he acted all manly. I wanted to kick Quil and Embry out so I could have Jake all for myself but remembered I came to be with all of them. And maybe it was better to get a little distracted, or I'd probably regret later, like I always did.

"So Quil, how's Claire?" I asked him and sat on the couch.

"She's great. Last Thursday was her 10th birthday." He smiled just by the thought of her. It was weird to see him like this, this guy was so not Quil.

"Wow, she's getting so big!! And what did you got for her?" I asked but now I was really interested in the conversation.

He smiled, happy to talk 'bout her. I couldn't imagine him talking about this stuff with the other guys, and even less with Leah. "I'd been saving for two months to buy her a puppy. She really likes dogs." He chuckled thinking of the irony of the situation.

"What breed?"

"A Siberian Husky. I thought it would be funny, you know, because they look like tiny wolves." The image of Claire opening a pink box with a puppy inside and a big red bun around it's neck popped into my mind. I could really get used to this _in love_ Quil. "She named her 'Ara' after my last name." He laughed.

"That's so sweet!! Well done you!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. That evening I caught up with everyone, well except for Leah. She was so beautiful that she could have pretended to be a vampire with tan skin. She still hated me for some reason, though. I knew that for a shape-shifter it was an instinct of nature to hate me but Jake and the other guys didn't hate me. Why she did?

Emily and Sam came to his house to visit and so we'd all have dinner together. Jake suddenly became rigid by their presence, he wasn't angry, though. I tried pulling myself closer to him so he's relax but it didn't worked. Emily started cooking lasagna and I helped her. Just simple things like giving her the ingredients. It was actually really tasty, well before the guys finished all. _I didn't think pasta tasted bad, I don't know why Pete didn't like it._ I froze. _New thought, new thought. Hey why don't you help cleaning the dishes?_ I didn't even thought it twice even though I had no experience what so ever with cleaning anything related to the kitchen.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked Jake once I we were done cleaning and everybody left.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just some Alpha instinct. I mean, he was in my territory." I laughed a little relaxed nothing serious happened.

"It's getting late. Want me to take you home?" Jake asked me already grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah, sure."

**A/N: Press it!! NOW! just kidding with the now, but please review!! do it (not kidding)^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Busted

**A/N: A big SORRY for updating so slow and another one because this chapter is very short but I wanted to leave it there, what happens next is for the next chapter not for this one. Hope you like it! Please don't hate Nessie!! well, maybe you will... Sorry if you don't like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even close of owning Twilight, SM does!  
**

Busted

I didn't really wanted to go but dad would freak out if I asked him if I could sleep over Jake's. He took me to my house in his 1986 Rabbit and said goodbye to him. _No kissing._ I said to myself. Everyone was in the living room doing different things. Dad, of course, was waiting for me. " Maybe now we can have that little talk."

"No dad, please not now. I'm tired." I said faking a yawn.

He raised and eyebrow. "That yawn was so fake."

_Damn it!_ "Ok, so maybe it was but it's the intention what counts."

"I think that's for gifts." He closed a little his eyes as if he was thinking hard.

"Let me talk to her tomorrow, ok? I feel it'll be much of a girl talk for you." Mom smiled passing her hand all around his chest while he grabbed her by her waist. She got closer to his lips. _Eww but..._

"Yeah, I'm off the hook!" I shouted running to my room.

_Ahhh... my room._ It was probably the best place to relax a bit. Suddenly I heard a sigh from the corner. I growled loudly ready to pounce on whoever was there and dared to break in my room. The man raised his hands to the air. "Wait, wait, it's me." _What the heck was he doing here?_

"Oh my God, you can't just appear like that! I almost ripped your head off!" I yelled at him. _Still, I should have attacked him for being here._ "What are you doing here Pete?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just... needed to see you. I-I..." He stuttered. "I just couldn't bring myself together... without you." _Why is my heart melting for him again?_ "I thought I could but when I saw you today with him..." He trailed off remembering it.

"You... emm... You shouldn't have come here. I mean, I know it's my fault but you were the one who broke up with me." _Yes, be strong._

"I know... I-I..." He stuttered again. I've never saw him like this. It just hurt so much to see what I've done to him. It was far from mean. It was like... pure cruelty. But what could I'd done? Told him I didn't want to be with him anymore? That would have been really hard, especially if you add the fact that I've inherit my mother's lying abilities.

"Just go." I said as harsh as I could. He had to leave or it'd hurt me even more. My hand was suddenly covered with warmth, a warmth I suddenly realised how much I needed. I've been having this urge to hold his hand but something inside me tried to hide it.

"You feel that too, don't you?" _Hell, I can feel it!_ Then I looked up and I couldn't have regret doing that more than I did. I looked right into his _beautiful_ green eyes, and as unbelievable and crazy this might sound, I saw his love for me right there. Like some kind of sparkle. "Why are you doing this to us? I mean, we fit, and you can't deny it." _Gosh, this man just knows exactly what to say._

_Hang in there!_ "Pete..." I sighed and looked down watching our joined hands. "We're just going to be more and more hurt." _Alright, so I didn't deny his last statement but is really difficult arguing with this guy!_

He lifted up my head softly from my chin and looked at my brown chocolate eyes. "Ness, at this point I'm willing to go through a lot of pain to get you." He whispered. _And my friggin' heart is melting again._ With his hand still on my chin, he drew my face slowly to him, letting me pull away from him if I tried so. But my friggin' human heart just wouldn't obey my brain. And I did nothing to pull away. So he kissed me, very softly but didn't broke apart. It was _too_ soft. Like if his wanting to enjoy this kiss was even bigger than his need of me. I felt how my tears flowed down through my cheek. And still it hurt me like poison, I kissed him back. But my brain knew this was wrong and didn't sent any impulses to pass my arms around his neck or arch myself onto his body. But why wasn't I stopping? Why was I kissing him even though my tears were saying not to? The worst of all, is that I knew the answer. I still had feelings for him. And being with Jacob, kissing him, didn't change any of that. Unluckily for me, my brain gave up and was now under the control of my human-bitch heart. I run my hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He responded the same way locking my waist around his arms. I put my other hand on his neck and-

"Hey Ness, you dropped your c..." _Fuck, fuck. What is it with guys that they no longer use doors??_ Jake was at the window with my cell in his hand, which with my extremely bad luck I probably dropped it in his car and he decided to turn around and give it back to me. In less than a second he jumped, growling in a way I've never heard, phased and pounced on Pete pushing him to the floor. Both of them growling and showing their teeth.

"NO JAKE, STOP!" I screamed, crying and afraid of what he was capable of. He was still growling and I'll swear he was about to take his head off. He looked at me and put his ears down in sign of hurt, sadness and anger of not being able of doing what he was built for. He ran to the hall and jumped down stairs making the house shake. "Jake, wait!!" I shouted running downstairs too. He was about to crash the window again. Emmett stood on his way with his arms opened side to side. "Wait." He said. _Great Emmett thank you! I know you can't hear me but thank you!_ "The window's new." He opened the door. "Now go." _WTF!? _

"Are you kidding me Emmett!?" I yelled.

He shrugged. "What? I know I may be lazy sometimes but putting a new window twice a week is called abuse."

"Emmett, remember I may look like an innocent girl but I'm an angry teenager half vampire, so don't play with me." I threatened him and growled angrily. Esme was about to say something to me but Alice and Jazz stopped her. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded right now.

I went upstairs giving Jake some space. If he wanted to leave I'd let him leave. Pete wasn't there anymore. _Just perfect._

**A/N: Nessie screwed it up!! Wanna make me happy =)? then press that green button, yes, the one above this. And you can also press the other one to the left to add this story as one of your favorites ;) but mainly, press the GREEN one. Thanks!! you're the best!**

**Thanks for the support and a special thanks to Norea, one of my readers, for sticking with me!! Love ya!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: My life without you

**A/N: Hey guys! hope you like this chapter!! Sorry if I made you wait a lot! I'm a horrible updater! Anyway thanks again to all of you!! **

**A wanna give another special thanks to another reader: Shaina-queen. So here it goes THANKS YOU! that was the little surprise, I hope you're not disappointed I told you it was a LITTLE surprise!**

**Disclaimer (Me): I don't own Twilight!!**

**Nessie: We know that!! duh..**

**Me: Oh, you're so mean!! *starts sobbing***

**Nessie: Stop crying!! People are staring! I don't want to be seen with you...  
**

**Me: *crys even harder* I don't own Twilight! *sob* **

My life without you

_How could I be so stupid?_ I thought slamming my door when I noticed Pete's absence. I walked to the window and saw my brand new Blackberry 02 new edition crashed by his big hands. I picked it up and was so angry that I crashed it even more turning it into dust. I remembered the look on his face, his black eyes wide open, his mouth hanging open in surprise too before he showed is teeth. He was disappointed but I knew him well, he wasn't only disappointed of me but of himself. _He thought he was making me happy. Wait! What? I was happy with him._

_Oh c'mon I remember your look when you saw Pete at the parking lot. You felt miserable for hurting him._

_But in a friend way, right?_

'_The friend way' doesn't appeal for you, Reneesme, since Jake was your 'friend' too. Best friend._

I burst into tears, again. _How could I be so stupid? _I repeated to myself. _It's easy, you didn't chose Jake over Pete. He didn't leave you another choice, you like him. You liked him since the very first day you saw him, remember?_ How could I forget? When I went to Julie's house to help her with biology, and saw _him_. I was caught in his green eyes. _Ah huh, you do remember. Stop you're just making me feel worse. _I finally fell to the floor, totally overwhelmed by emotions. By my emotions to Pete. My back lied against my bed and I let my head fall into my hands crying even harder.

Someone knocked the door. "Honey?" It was mom but I didn't answer, so she opened the door. "Nessie, hon, are you ok?" _Ok, now I see from who I inherited asking that question to people that are feeling like crap. _I just shook my head.

"You need to talk?" She asked sitting next to me. It's not that I was trying to be mean to her but I just didn't felt like talking. "Do I have a choice?"

"Sort of. You have a choice with me but then Edward's going to try talk to you. Then Jazz with his whole empath gift and stuff. Then Alice, well you know how Alice is about this things. Then Rose that you can't really say 'no' to her, it's like battle to death, then-" She explained to me before I interrupted her. "Ok, ok, I got it." I sighed. "Why I'm like this? Was I always this selfish?" I spat out that last word disgusted by myself.

"Oh, no Ness. You're just confused. I went through the exact same thing when I was with your father."

"The exact same thing?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in a minor level." She said making a gesture with her hands.

"Who was the other guy?" But she remain silent before speaking again. "It's really irrelevant."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!"

She started thinking. "Mm... Mike Newton. Yeah, he was so gorgeous. Just looking at him drove me crazy." Oh poor mom, I can so tell when she was lying but I didn't care.

"How did you chose? Is that even possible for me?" I murmured and I realised I was crying. _Mm.. No wonder I felt wet._

"Of course it is, hon. I just thought who I can't live without and that was your father. Think with whom you can't live without? Jake or Pete?"

I closed my eyes. _My life without Pete. My life without Pete._ And I started imagining it. I could see myself crying in the girls bathroom because I saw Pete with his new girlfriend. She comes to the bathroom. She's so pretty but not good enough for him. He deserves better. "He says I'm way better than you." And she's right so I start sobbing. Julie enters too. "Oh, there you are Katy. Come we're going shopping." She says smiling and then sees me. "What are you doing with that bitch? Leave her alone, she was born to be so." She almost laughed. "I don't want my BFF to be intoxicated by her."

She smiled. "Never. Let's go." And they left me with her arms crossed around each others. And no one cared that I was there crying. I was _alone_. But then my phone started ringing. It was Jake. "Where the hell are ya? I'm outside waiting for you." He was waiting for me. He always did. I wasn't alone, he was all I needed. And I was smiling. Though I just been treated like shit, I was smiling.

I opened my eyes back to reality. Mom was staring at me. "Ness?"

"Jake. I can't live without Jake." I whispered.

"Well, there you go." Mom said smiling.

"But it hurts so much being without Pete. Without Julie." I started sobbing just like in my imagination.

She took my face in her hands. "Hon, you can't choose someone because of your best friend. If she doesn't understand that, then she doesn't deserve you as one." I nodded and threw my arms around her. "Thanks mom. You're the best." She kissed my cheek with her perfect lips. "I can think of someone better."

"Mom, for the last time. Alice is torture in disguise."

She smiled. "No silly, you."

"Hardly true, but let just leave it there." I tried my best to smile back. "Ok, I'm gonna let you sleep now." She kissed my forehead. "Night sweetie." And she walked away of my room closing the door. I could hear a conversation outside.

"Is she ok?" Dad asked but there was no response so that meant a nod or a shook. I had an idea of which was.

"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to her." He said.

"No!" A mix of voices shouted low. _I guess Alice, Rose. Mom and... ¿Emmett?_

"I done my part but she's hurt now." He said firmly.

And he suddenly came in and looked at me.

"You done your part?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You were listening, huh?"

"A little bit. You know, vampire senses and stuff."

He sighed. "They made me back off. Like, literally. Alice couldn't see what were you doing but she saw when I was going to freak out. So she told Jazz, and you really don't want to underestimate his gift." _So that's why you were being so cool with the whole thing._ He nodded. _And you've been listening to my thoughts all this time._ He nodded again. I could feel my blush increasing more and more.

"It was until-" But I knew the other part.

"Until I got hurt."

He sighed and nodded again. "I just want to take care of you."

"I know." I looked at him and smiled. _Men, I'm gonna thank those guys._

"But what do you want to know? I'm pretty sure you know _everything_."

"You're right. I just want your permission to kill that guy." I guess (and hoped) he was kidding.

"Where's my big 'NO' sign? You know the one with the light and sparkles." I said sarcastically looking around.

Emmett came into my room with a paper in his hand. "Here." He gave me a paper with a 'NO' hand-written. "I said the one with lights but this one will do." And I lifted up showing it to Edward. "Emmett!" I scolded him.

"What?" He asked innocently. I turned the sign around so they could read the 'dumb ass =)'. Dad looked at him as if he was scolding a nine-year old boy. "Why the happy face?" He asked curious.

"I don't know, I felt happy at that moment. Not everyone has to be like you." Rosalie entered the room and took Em by the hand. "Come here, Em. You're annoying." But I could tell she was laughing inside and left us alone.

"Anyway, I really should beat up that guy."

"His name's Pete. And no, you shouldn't."

"Honey, I can't let him hurt you and then walk away!"

"He didn't hurt me!"

"Yes, he did! You're crying, for God's sake!"

I stood up and looked at him with my eyebrows joined. "Could you, for once in your life open your eyes and see that no one is hurting me!? That I'm the one who's making damage!?"

He opened his eyes widely and I realised I've never spoken to him like that.

"I-I just..." He trailed off and looked down.

"You don't have to protect me all the time." I sighed and hugged him. He passed his hand up and down.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, daddy. I love you too. Sorry I yelled at you." He let me go a little so he could see my face. "It's ok. Never keep your feeling from me, ok?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly again. I took a deep breath and then broke the embrace. "Sleep now. You've got school tomorrow." _Oh crap._ He gave me a look. _Sorry, you told me not to keep my feelings from you._ He smiled. "Well, great start then" And I smiled, like a good smile not just a try.

"See you tomorrow." And he left my room. I could finally sleep. It had been a rough night. I dreamed what I imagined that evening. How could be my life without Pete. But it was more vivid, way much creeper and even had soundtrack, 'My life would suck without you', so it was more of a nightmare kinda thing. Until Jake appeared. Instead of a bike, he was riding a white horse, so yeah, definitely dream. Don't worry, he wasn't wearing a knight costume nor had a sword and shield. But he still was my hero of that crappy day.

**A/N: Thanks!! I know what are you thinking, here comes the greenbuttonlover, but let me tell you IT'S GREAT TO BE ONE! try it! the only thing you have to do is press the green button! I am telling you it's like magic! You press it and suddenly a window appears AND YOU CAN WRITE IN IT! swear to god I'm not kidding you can seriously write in it! then you press the button on that window and is send right to the reviews in my story! TRY IT! =D  
**


	12. Chapter 12: We should be friends

**A/N: READ PLZZ: Hey guys I got a correction to make in my story Nessie is 6 right now but her birthday will be soon so she'll be 7 (she reaches maturity) ok?? SOO SORRY for the mistake.**

**Anyway thanks again to Shaina-queen, she was the one who showed me that mistake! Thankx!!**

**Disclaimer (Me): You'll be sorry for being mean to me!!**

**Nessie: What are u going to do? (scared)**

**Me: You will never find love the easy way! You'll always screw it up! MHUAHAHA**

**Nessie: Are u kidding? I already knew that, your story is called Love's not easy duh! You SO don't own Twilight!!**

**Me: OMG she's right! I don't own Twilight! *sobs***

We should be friends

Alice's alarm rang like usual. _Swear to God, I'm gonna break that alarm clock into pieces._ Alice jumped into my bed, like usual. "Wake up!" She said with her melodic voice. I groaned and tried to get under my sheets and sleep _peacefully_ again. The _thing_ started jumping again. If I were a regular human my legs would be crashed by now. But if I had a normal human life, I probably wouldn't have to worry about school. There would be no indifferent-Jul waiting for me. We'd probably still get along like we used to before I knew what she was. And I'd probably have an almost-normal relationship with Pete, instead of what we had now, whatever it's name was. Maybe I wouldn't have met Jake. Did that make my human life miserable? I wish I could have all the answers, and the truth was that I had none. I remembered I still had something jumping on my bed.

"Time for school!" She yelled at me, more like singing it. Then she took the sheets off the bed.

"Hey! I was using that!!" I felt so cold now.

"You won't need it anymore. I'll count to three and when I say three I'll bring Jazz to make you feel so energetic you won't want to sleep for a long time. One..." _Damn Pixie. I'm not afraid of Jazz._ "... Two..." _He's not going to bother me, right? _"Two and a half..." _Like she'd dare to bring him._ "... and th-"

"Alright." I said getting off the bed. "Gosh, you're so annoying!" She smiled as if I'd said a compliment. I took a skirt and a white blouse, nothing too 'I've loads of money' as Alice did.

Jul was probably going to ignore me again. And I was right. She did the exact same thing she did the day before. I wondered if she knew I kissed Pete... She'd probably would be even more angry, if that was even possible. I was starting to feel grateful I still had all my limbs. It was launch time and I was planning to go sit with my family again. When I got to the cafeteria my heart stopped beating for a second. Pete was sitting alone in a table. Was he waiting for somebody? Was he moving on already? But he turned and smiled relieved when he saw me. _He was waiting for me._ Julie saw that his brother was sitting alone but then she saw me and I could see how her blood was staring to boil. She was red from the anger. I ignored her though, and sat next to Pete. _He is so beautiful I could watch him all day._

"Hey." He said timidly. _Wow, we were back to phase one. He was acting shy again._ It felt as if I had just turned back time.

"Hey, Pete."

He sighed. "I'm sorry 'bout last night. I acted like a jerk."

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault and I don't know how much I regret about the kiss." I told him. Was better to start being sincere.

He smiled as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Personally, I don't regret that kiss at all."

"Does she know about that? I was a little disappointed, I was expecting even more indifference." I said sarcastically.

"I think she doesn't know. I'm really sorry about whatever she did. Did she made you feel bad?"

"Well, I think that was her intention, otherwise she just has a natural gift."

He growled. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna kill her."

"No, really. I pretty much deserved it."

"There's no excuse for what she did. This is my life, and she has no right to mess i it. She may be my twin but according to the birth certificate that Robert gave me, I'm one minute and thirty nine seconds older than her. That gives me some privileges, right?"

"Don't ask me. I'm the youngest."

"Well, it does. And she can't bug into my love life."

I looked at his eyes and he really meant it. He was actually angry that her sister did what I truly deserved.

"You really meant what you said ast night?" I askes feeling so... vulnerable, I think.

"Yeah, of course I do. I know I ended the relationship but I love you. And the thought of you moving on th every next day was just so... unbearable." I give up. I don't know how he melts my heart like that. He started playing with my fingers before holding it completely. And that's when suddenly the bubble holding us popped out. I could see beyond the two of us. I looked at my left and saw Julie with the other guys. She was looking at em suspiciously, with a 'what the fuck are you doing with my brother' sign written on her forehead.

Then I looked at my family and they looked a little dissapointed. _Did they thought I had chosen Pete?_ But actually that's what it looked like. I mean now that the bubble wasn't there anymore I could see how we looked from the outside. We had leaned closer while we spoke and I didn't realised, we were holding hands and smiling. What else did it looked like? But that wasn't what I wanted. Well, sort of. I wanted to be with him but not if that meant to not see Jake anymore. I had to do something.

"Pete... I... can't." I tried to say while I let go his hand. He looked at me not sure if he understood.

"You can't what?"

"I can't go back with you." I said slowly as the pain reached his green eyes.

"W-Why not?" He stammered.

"It's not that I don't like you but I... I can't choose you over Jacob."

"I know that I'm not good enough for you but just give me another chance."

"What?? Pete, you're a great person, you're more than enough. That's not the reason. Pete, you don't know how hard this is for me. I mean, I really want to but what Jake and I have... I don't know... It's different." _You're not making this any easier Pete._

"But I... " He sighed. "I already forgave you." He looked down.

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. Pete, you deserve so much more than me."

"I only want you."

I held his hand for the last time. "I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and walked away. He didn't stood up. I saw that Julie approach him and hugged him before closing the cafeteria door. I felt awful but I also felt... free. Like if nothing tied me to him anymore. We now shared only memories. I started running once I was out of any human's sight. I was running to La Push.

I was so happy that the treaty had been broken, no one told me why but I was still glad. I went to his house but he wasn't there. Of course, he was at school.

"Hey Kiddo." Billy greeted me.

"Hey Billy!" I said while I hugged him. "Jake's at school?"

He nodded. "But you can wait for him, if you don't care 'bout being around this old man."

I smiled. "My dad is over a hundred years, believe me you're not old."

He just laughed. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I saw "The Simpson" for a while. But I got bored. I knew every chapter by hard so I watched Animal Planet. There was a documentary of the tactics that wolves used when haunting. They always aimed for the deers that were old, sick or young they always looked for the weakest. _That is so not true._

Jake arrived and was a little bit shocked to see me.

"Can we talk?" I asked afraid that he'd say no. But he nodded and went outside. I just followed him.

"So, what did you needed to talk?"

"About last night... I'm really sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry. Problem solved." He said sarcastically.

"Don't act like this, you know what I mean. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"The problem is that you did. I mean, c'mon! You were making up with your ex in your room. God only knows what could've happened." He growled.

"Are you kidding? Nothing was going to happen and you know it."

"Do I? I didn't even know what was happening in the first place! I though he was taking advantage of you!" I didn't realise that he was shaking.

"I'm a half vampire. I can take care of myself." He breathed in and stopped shaking. But he didn't say anything. There was silence left. "I broke up with him today, like definitely."

"But you still like him." He almost whispered.

"Yeah, I mean I was his girlfriend for a reason."

"But if I weren't in the picture, you'd be with him, right?"

"Is this hypothetical?" I asked worried.

He hold in a smile and just nodded.

"Then yeah, maybe."

He sighed. "I think we should be friends... for now. At least until you're totally over this guy. You just went out of a relationship."

"Wait, can friends hold hands?"

"Yeah, I think so." He thought a little bit about what I'd said.

"Ok." I took his hand. "Friends."

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW even if you think it sucks, although I hope you don't!! ^^ Say hi to the little green button for me!!! **


End file.
